marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Rider Vol 2 2
(Series) | Quotation = Farewell, fools -- and may your names be forever etched in the legends of infamy for the deed you have performed this night. | Speaker = Daimon Hellstrom | StoryTitle1 = Shake Hands With Satan! | Writer1_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler1_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker1_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist1_1 = Linda Lessmann | Letterer1_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Letterer1_2 = Charlotte Jetter | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis1 = Ghost Rider and Roxanne Simpson drive away from police pursuit in a pick-up truck. The inclement weather forces them off the road, and Johnny has great difficulty maintaining control over the Ghost Rider. He gives up and decides to surrender himself to Satan's whim. He shouts into the rain, beckoning Satan to come and claim him. Roxanne tries to calm him down, but the Ghost Rider pushes her away. Suddenly, a portal opens in the sky above, and the Witch-Woman steps through to greet them. Ghost Rider believes that Satan sent her as his emissary to claim the soul of Johnny Blaze. Meanwhile, at an Apache reservation, an occult investigator named Daimon Hellstrom visits the home of Sam Silvercloud and his father, Snake Dance. Sam wants Daimon to exorcise the satanic influence from the body of his wife Linda Littletrees (Witch-Woman). Hellstrom hands Sam a chain of Ankhs and instructs him to lock him inside of a secure room while he performs a mystic ritual. After Sam locks him inside the room, Daimon gets down on his knees and begins praying. Elsewhere, Witch-Woman demands the soul of Johnny Blaze, but she also wishes to claim the elusive Roxanne as well. Ghost Rider refuses to sacrifice Roxanne and lays down a strip of Hellfire separating the two women. Witch-Woman turns her eyes on Ghost Rider and attempts to wrest control of his mind. Before the spell can take effect however, the sound of motorcycle engines roar in the distance. Back at the reservation, Daimon Hellstrom rises and begins banging on the door, demanding for the two men to let out. He shouts that he must speak to Snake Dance or else his daughter will die. In the desert, the motorcycles come into view and reveal themselves as a cycle gang called Big Daddy Dawson's Ruthless Riders. They begin circling Ghost Rider, Roxanne and Witch-Woman. Big Daddy Dawson dismounts from his cycle and grabs Ghost Rider by the collar. He tosses him to the ground and decides to test his own fortitude by defeating the Rider in combat. Witch-Woman intervenes and teleports herself and Ghost Rider away. Undeterred, Big Daddy Dawson turns his attention towards Roxanne. At the Apache reservation, Sam opens up the locked room, and Hellstrom emerges. He is wearing a strange costume, and speaking in an arrogant and aggressive tenor. He mocks the two Apaches for their foolishness, and storms out of the dwelling. Witch-Woman and Ghost Rider meanwhile reappear in Hell. Ghost Rider tells Witch-Woman that he will never willingly surrender his soul so long as Roxanne remains in danger. A wall of flame suddenly engulfs Witch-Woman revealing her true mien – Satan. Satan disguised himself as Witch-Woman in order move more easily in the mortal world. Ghost Rider runs away from him, but Satan's demons descend upon him. As the demons overwhelm the Rider, the Devil produces the Sacred Sword of Satan. With it, he intends on making Johnny Blaze his prisoner for all eternity. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * * * Unidentified Police Department * * * * * Category:Craig Simpson (Earth-616)/Mentions * The Messenger Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Although Daimon Hellstrom was described as the Son of Satan in , his father is not the Satan who appears in this issue and in . ** However, according to , Hellstrom's father, Marduk Kurios, and the Satan who cursed Johnny Blaze, Lucifer, are actually the same entity. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}